Race You To The Bottom
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: Tim gets a challange from a fellow ex-Robin and the bet may changel the Bat Family forever, not to mention the team. BatFamily Rivalary, OC, and twisted mantels. Features the Devil Spawn, Red Hood, and my OC with the Red X mantel
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Race You To The Bottom  
Pairings: implied past Robincest, Robincest (Tim/OC), Dick/Babs  
Characters: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, OMC, Tim Drake, Damain Wayne, Barbra Gordan, Cass Kane  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice or the Batman comics Adam Roman (Nighthawk II, Red X III) would exist, the Red Robin mantel would be teamed up with Red Hood and Red X along with Black Bat.  
Summary: Tim gets a challange from a fellow ex-Robin and the bet may change the Bat Family forever, not to mention the team.  
A/N: This is inspired by DenniBenni's "One Step Forward, Two Steps Back" (which I suggest you read it and the prequel "You'll Always Come Back") where Red X and Red Hood team up. Then I mentioned the Anti-Bat family and this was born. And the only reason this is under Young Justice is because Adam doesn't exist outside Earth-16.**

* * *

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come out for parol Pretty Bird," Red X laughed as he dropped down next to Red Robin. Tim glared at his older brother, taking a fighting stance. "I'm not here to fight Pretty Bird, Red sent me here to offer you a deal."

Tim glared at the former Nighthawk and Robin, relaxing but keeping his fists curled. "What does he want?" Tim growled through gritted teeth as the rain started to fall.

Red X rolled his eyes behind the skull mask, faking offence. "Don't be like that Pretty Bird, I hate it when you're mad at me."

Drake glared at him, "You and me both know that anything we had is over. Anything you and Jason had with Dick and I is over."

Red X scoffed, sliding the mask up and revealing his tan face, blue eyes boring into white lenses. "So Jay has a challange. You race me to the entrance to Wonder City from here. I win, you join us, as Red Robin, since it already looks like the Devil Spawn is going to be the new Rob soon," he replied, moving closer to his brother.

"And if you don't?" Tim retorted harshly.

Red X smirked, pressing against him and leaning down as if he was going to kiss the ex-Robin, "We'll discuss that if it happens." Red Robin glupped as he felt Adam's breath ghost over his lips, shutting his eyes insticively. "Race ya to the bottom Pretty Bird." His body heat disappeared, making Tim open his eyes and see Adam drop off the edge of Gotham PD. Red Robin cursed, setting off in the direction of Old Gotham, the rain pelting down against the Kevlar. It took him a few moments to get up onto the next building but once he did he was flying.

He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see Adam on the roof tops or in the sky so he supposed that he was on the ground, which was a stupid idea since he'd have to aviod people, cars, and buildings. No way was his older brother was going to beat him.

He finally found the subway entrence he was looking for and didn't see his oppenant, smirking at Adam's cockiness. His face fell though when he saw Adam standing at the entrence, didn't even look like he broke a sweat. "How'd you get here, I didn't see you..."

A grin spred across Red X's face. "Sewer and tunnel system Pretty Bird. I win, now you get to pay up," he taunted, stepping towards his Pretty Bird and pulling him towards his body. Adam leaned down and kissed him before dragging him back into the sewers.

* * *

It was weird, living with Cass, Jay, and Adam in Crime Alley; suddenly Adam wasn't the playful older brother the week before, he was a second Jason and an older Damian mixed.

Adam wrapped the gauze around Tim's arm a little _too_tightly, muttering in Tranagarian. He grimmanced as he watched his older brother removing a bullet from his shoulder by himself, dumping whiskey into it before sewing it up, himself. "Nice going Replacement! Are you trying to get us killed?" Adam growled when he finished patching Tim up. "If you hadn't blocked Jay's shot we coulda been out of there and not been shot up!"

"He was going to kill that man!" Tim hissed back.

Adam's eyes glowed in anger, "That was the point idjit! Get this through your thick skull, we kill the ones who desurve it! He sexually tortures his daughters, to be honest we probably did him a favor by killing him. You know what they do to people like him in prision? Honestly, I wished that Jay let the cops take him."

Jason looked at the stoney expression on Tim's face and sighed, "Ad, you're gonna have to show him." Adam's face fell as he looked back at Jason, muttering, "Fine. Follow me."

* * *

Tim looked at the wall of the elevator of St. Luke's Hospital, noticing Adam tense and twitching against the steel. He watched as the numbers went up, until it stopped at level 7. Adam hestiated before pushing himself off the metal and turning left. They were at the end of the hall when he stopped and sighed, keeping his hand on the door. "Before we go in there, just promise me that you won't mention anything to Dick? Or Barbra, or anyone. Bats and Bart are the.. the only ones outside the Anti-Bat Clan who know about this."

Tim nodded, "Promise." Adam breathed out shakily before opening the door and revealed two beds, each with a male who resembled Adam. The first was a young boy, not any older than Damian, with black hair, tanned skin, and scars on his face. The other was a carbon copy of Adam himself, minutes the scars. "These are my brothers Julio Paco Drako Christopher Roman, my twin brother, and Nahaul Jaime Izaha Fransico Roman, my 11 year old brother. Both of them have been in comas for five years. September 26, 2011; Nahaul had just found out he could use his wings. My mother was drunk, and pissed and she snapped. I had just come home from hanging out with my friends and I found the cops at my house, taking my little brothers into an ambulance. Because we're part Thanagarian their bodies shut down to protect themselves. Been like this since and Bats has been paying to keep them on life support, bringing in Matrian Manhunter, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Hellblazer, everyone he knows, trying to bring them out of this. March 13, 2012; when I became Robin, my first mission, by myself, was killing my mom. We can't be sure if they'll ever wake up so I made sure she knew what she'd done. She laughed, telling me that she hoped the Joker killed me like he did with Jason." Tim noticed the tears Adam was wiping from his eyes as he sat down next to his brothers. "Nahaul was six damn it, tell me if that doesn't justify me killing her. You know that if it wasn't for Bats Joker wouldn't have survived Dick and I beating him within an inch of his life. Tell me now, do you think that some of these people are not worth the air they waste."

* * *

"Tim, you just killed a man," Dick growled at his little brother. "What the hell?"

Red Robin glared at his brother, gun still in hand. "He needed to die!" He hissed back, a growl hiding under his voice.

"That's not your call!"

"It wasn't his either. So don't judge me for what I've done when I'm doing the right thing!" He screamed back before Red X dropped in next to him and blew a smoke pellet in Dick's face while they made their escape.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
